


February 22, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Did you expect to find a chinchilla?'' Amos muttered as Supergirl winced.





	February 22, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

''Did you expect to find a chinchilla?'' Amos muttered as Supergirl winced from the sight of the giant spider by the Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
